


The Entertainment

by Kaoupa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Finding Peace, Reposting from Spacebattles, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Infinite Loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Originally written for the Infinite Loops Project by yours truly. Reposting this here now.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Infinite Loops - A Phantom Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575101) by Multiple Authors. 



> I am partly putting this up to give the illusion that I have been busy writing over the last few days, and partly because I want to share it.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

In the early morning, two figures moved through the back streets of Naboo.  
  
Despite not having been here for several decades, they still easily traversed the streets, avoiding any who might have been awake at that early hour.  
  
This was mainly because anyone that saw them might have recognized them as a pair of ghosts.  
  
After all, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala were both supposed to have died at the end of the Clone Wars.  
  
And Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker definitely weren’t supposed to be incorporeal, sort of purplish-colored, and floating about two inches off the ground in robes that looked like a mixture of Jedi and Sith styles.  
  
(Anakin still considered commissioning that tailor for Gray Jedi robes to be one of the best uses of 100,000 credits he had ever found).  
  
  
“Are you certain you have to do this, Annie?”  
  
Anakin shrugged. “I don’t have to, no. But I guess things like this are best seen with your own two eyes rather than just reading about it.”  
  
Besides him, Padme absentmindedly nodded.  
  
The recent Hub world Loop had been rather pleasant for the Star Wars Loopers. Most of them had wound up in the country called “Canada”, which, while rather cold most of the time, was still a rather pleasant place to live.  
  
Lando, on the other hand, had the fortune to wind up in Africa.  
  
It had been interesting to see him take over most of the African continent and throw out most of the dictators over a 38-year period.  
  
If nothing else, they had managed to make things far more livable there than they once were.  
  
However, in the course of their adventures on the near-Hub world, they had discovered something rather… interesting. Interesting enough that the two of them had decided to go take a look at it the next time they were both Awake.  
  
It was just odd luck that the next time they were both Awake had turned out to mean “when they were both Force Ghosts watching over their grandkids.”  
  
But back to business.  
  
“So you’re certain that’s the place?” Anakin asked, pointing in front of him to the location they had been informed of just recently.  
  
“Yes. I checked in the books earlier.” Padme said calmly, nodding.  
  
“That’ll do it. Wait, he _lives_ here?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Apparently, everywhere that he could afford wouldn’t let him stay there, or the companies raised their prices when he tried to buy or rent a home.” Padme explained.  
  
Anakin winced, in spite of himself. “Isn’t that kind of cruel?”  
  
“You’re hardly one to talk on that, you know.” Padme admitted sadly to her husband.  
  
“…True…” Anakin sighed, remembering many of his interactions with this particular being.  
  
  
Inside this particular refugee center – which remain one of the largest populations of Naboo, these days, with the rise of the First Order – there is a certain room that most of the people there avoid.  
  
The reasons for avoiding this room differ from person to person. For some, it is out of dislike for the being who lives in it – despite that he has done nothing of any true consequence or been cruel to anyone in several decades. For others, it is to grant said inhabitant peace and quiet – his job is one that provides him a great deal of the opposite, so they leave him out of respecting his wish for peace – he is old, and likely does not have much time left in this world.  
  
While he is no longer subject to assassination attempts, there are still the occasional intruders who come in to vandalize his quarters out of spite. He has long since become resigned to this.  
  
There are, occasionally, visitors who talk to him, mostly children and parents who ask him to help at their next party. He will usually say yes to these requests, regardless of when he is asked to arrive.  
  
During the day, he will put on his costume and makeup, go out through the refugee center, and speak with and entertain those who are passing through. At night – which it still technically is, since his workday has yet to begin – he will return to this room, maybe call a few of his coworkers at their homes, and search the galactic web.  
  
This is his life now – it has been his life for many years, and it is one that he is fond of these days.  
  
With the galaxy the way it is, any way that he can help people smile again will make Jar Jar Binks happy.  
  
  
“So, do you want to go in and say hi?” Anakin asked his wife from outside the refugee center, rain falling through them.  
  
“We might as well.” Padme nodded.  
  
In agreement with his wife – something that he usually tried to do whenever possible – Anakin walked forward, patiently – for once – following Padme.  
  
  
Inside the building Jar Jar yawned as he awoke, stretching his aging limbs out in a way known across the galaxy.  
  
“Anotha daysa for mesa…” He muttered as he slowly got out of his bed.  
  
“Well, I guess some things don’t change much after all.” Came the voice of a male human from behind him.  
  
“Whoosa yousa!?” He yelled, spinning around, the tiny blaster that he kept near his bed already in his hands.  
  
It paid to be prepared at times.  
  
“Whoa, Jar Jar! We’re just here to talk!”  
  
Jar Jar blinked for a second as he tried to place the two faces in front of him – he hadn’t seen them for several decades, after all – before looking confused.  
  
“Annie? Padme? Why yousa… transalucent?” he asked in a puzzled tone.  
  
“That’s a long story.” Padme said calmly. “Do you mind if we sit?”  
  
Trying to figure out what was going on – had he gone senile? – Jar Jar mentally shrugged. “Yesa. Cafa?”  
  
Two replies of “We’re good, thanks.” Came back.  
  
  
“So… you don’t seem to be doing too badly.” Padme said, looking around Jar Jar’s tiny homestead with a practiced eye.  
  
It was far from the most classy or well-furnished room she had ever seen. But it was more than enough for most people who might find themselves in Jar Jar’s position.  
  
“Nosa, methinks.” Jar Jar agreed patiently, sipping from a cup of caf. “Whysa you here for me?”  
  
“Here for you?” Anakin asked.  
  
Jar Jar blinked.  
  
“Yousa not here to take me to whatever afterlife is for me?”  
  
“No… we’re just here to see how you’re doing and talk.” Padme said carefully, surprised.  
  
“Ahsa.” Jar Jar nodded, looking down briefly. “Mesa thought… seeing you wasa last thing I’d ever do. Yousa gone.”  
  
“Gone? Not… entirely.” Anakin said pleasantly, gesturing to himself. “Neither are you.”  
  
“Why are you here, Jar Jar?” Padme asked, tilting her head.  
  
The gungan was silent for several seconds before replying.  
  
“Mesa do some good here for once. Wasna good asa Senator… or General. Notsa like yousa two.”  
  
Turning around, he smiled, gesturing to a row of pictures along the wall.  
  
Interested, Anakin and Padme looked carefully at the images in there. Most of them consisted of Jar Jar in some rather odd situation, wearing some form of costume and often with several children somewhere in the picture.  
  
“Makea people smile. Good, mesa think. What do yousa think?” he asked, turning back to Anakin and Padme.  
  
They were both smiling back.  
  
“There are worse ways to try to make people smile than to be a clown.” Anakin admitted.  
  
Like a career in politics – enough time there would make it clear to everyone how futile trying to make everyone happy was without some form of brainwashing.  
  
“You’re doing well, Jar Jar. Good luck.” Padme said calmly, getting up from her seat and walking out the door.  
  
That it was closed made no real difference to her.  
  
“Well, I’d better catch up with her.” Anakin said, rising from his chair as well before he smiled. “Later, Jar Jar. And if it makes you feel better… I did a lot more for Palpatine on purpose than you ever did by accident.”  
  
Before Jar Jar could reply to that, Anakin had already walked through the door as well, following his wife as they prepared to head back to Coruscant.  
  
They couldn’t let Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, or Ben go unwatched for too long at this age, after all.  
  
Blinking as the two ghosts left, Jar Jar Binks shrugged to himself.  
  
Hallucinations or not, he wasn’t sure which… he felt a bit better after that.


End file.
